Cat's Cradle
by RenjiLuvah
Summary: Levy McGarden is on a mission to find a legit undergarment that doesn't resemble cat's cradle, that is if she doesn't choke a certain Dragon Slayer with it first. GajeelxLevy/OneShot/Rated for language and suggestive themes


**Cat's Cradle**

"Lu-chan, what do you think of these?"

Levy held up a pair of leather studded panties waiting for her friend's approval. By the blonde's quick dismissive hand and painful expression, she guessed it was a no go.

"U-um, don't you think they're a little extreme?"

Lucy asked nervously, causing Levy to shoot one last defeated glance at the underwear before returning them neatly on the shelf. Still, she continued to browse this "extreme" section that earned her questionable glances from other women in the store. Lucy had even pressed a concerned hand to her forehead, hoping a fever would explain her friend's suddenly weird and irrational decisions. Sure, she was doe-eyed, not the most voluptuous gal out there and was constantly reviewing her budget inside of a cute owl purse with a small copy of "Lunch Poems" sticking out, but hey, a small, unassuming bookworm had the right to "let loose" as some may call it.

Normally, she jetted through this aisle of crotchless, chain adorned and cross hatched styles in variations of black and sometimes bloody red. The frilly, pastel and pattern prints were where she'd chosen her collection from up until now. When the blue-nette felt like being a little wild, she got something a bit lacey. But in recent months, a lot of things had changed for the Script Mage. In particular, she was no longer single, and her "man" as he sometimes liked to haughtily refer to himself, was none other than the tattooed, leather clad Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox.

"Damn you, Gajeel!" she audibly cursed while fisting a stringy piece of material that should in no way be considered a proper undergarment and if anything - it should be better off as a shoelace!

"What? What did that buffoon say?" Lucy chimed in, carefully plucking the said shoelace from her friend's clutch before any real damage was done.

"Cute, he says. Kiddie panties, he says. I'll show him!" Levy snatched back the stringy piece that her best friend had tried to save her from and held it to the light for inspection.

"This, Lu-chan! I should get this stringy thing!"

"No, you really shouldn't! I mean, where do you put your legs into?"

Now curious, the two women peered at the contraption. When the solution of how to wear the thing became clear, the Script Mage felt her face grow hot. Quietly and slightly ashamed, she stiffly returned them back to the shelf.

So that pair wouldn't do, but Levy remained resolute in her quest to find some underwear that would prove she was this clandestine vixen with tubes of bright lipstick labeled with sassy titles like "Salsa dance" or "Dubonett". She searched the clearance piles for something wearable and convincing enough that Gajeel wouldn't become suspicious. Fragments from the other night hurtled through her mind, and the more she remembered, the angrier she became...

* * *

"You smell like beer, Gajeel," Levy shooed her boyfriend, pinching her nose for dramatic effect when he swooped in to kiss her. Immediately, the Dragon Slayer sensed something amiss. Normally his returns from long missions were rewarded with the little woman practically catapulting into his embrace before peppering him with kisses. Now she was being hostile for reasons unknown because by the smell of her, she wasn't menstruating. And because Gajeel was such a smooth operator, he responded to her hostility with the only way he knew how - with more hostility.

"What's eatin' you, Shrimp?"

"You went to _that_ bar, didn't you?" she accused, index finger jabbing the middle of his chest.

"Yeah, Shorty, I went to _that_ bar - which is the first bar into town and because sometimes I'd like to have a drink with Lily without Salamander or someone else fucking it up for me before I get to the guild."

Retracting her accusing finger, she humphed loudly and whipped her head. "I've- I've heard rumors about that so-called bar of yours."

The Dragon Slayer's expression solidified. "What kind of rumors and from who?"

"Cana-chan who frequented the bar herself," she thought, but she wouldn't tell him that. "I'm not sure I'm-" She hesitated, her face turning bright red as she sputtered the words out. "I do not approve of you going to a bar where you were so liberal on your err- sexual activities-"

Gajeel almost choked on air itself when he grabbed his girlfriend by the shoulders, "Wait- are you sayin' I was a whore?"

"I heard you were a bit, ahem, loose with some women there - big chested women with high heels and atrocious makeup," she mumbled the last part insecurely and the man gave her a shake.

"Okay, listen, Shrimp, I haven't fucked anyone else since," now it was his turn blush, except it was extremely cute, Levy realized, "Not since you. And I don't go there for that, hell I'm barely there for more than ten minutes before I waltz my ass over here to get chewed out over what- what?"

The blue-nette muttered, "You can do a lot in ten minutes- oww!"

The Dragon Slayer challenged her with a raised brow after flicking her forehead, his fingers still wound and ready to snap again.

"Stop it!"

"Cut the shit already."

He could tell she was furious. At first, Levy didn't really care. But after coming into town with Shadow Gear and passing this so-called bar, she was unhappy to overhear Gajeel's name drifting from some gossiping women outside the entrance, cigarettes tweezed between painted fingernails and discussing his loss of interest some months ago. And in those few seconds that her gaze lingered on them, she'd almost memorized what they looked like and was fully aware that she was the complete opposite.

And sure, Levy wasn't stupid and she always knew she was not his first, like he was hers, but just the very idea that he'd taken some floozy inside of a half dim, graffitied, bathroom stall - of course, her being the avid reader and writer, she'd made these details up herself, but that was besides the point - the thought made her incredibly irate!

_Were one of these licentious women his first?_

"What? No! Why do I even have to answer that!"

_Wait- Did I say that out loud?_

"Oi," his mouth on hers was forceful at first, and when he felt her wilt against him, his second was more apologetic and meaningful. "I'm only sayin' this once. Don't matter who was first or not. You're-"

When he struggled to spit the rest out, she tilted her head in that way that made it worse for him and batted her lashes with a smile, "I'm?"

"You have all the firsts that matter, okay? There I said it. Now can you stop houndin' me already?"

Levy accepted with a sloppy kiss. "That's really sweet, Gajeel, you're really okay with me?"

"Ya know for someone so smart, you sure ask some stupid questions," his body betrayed his words as the Dragon Slayer pulled her into him, hoping to shift the mood to something a bit more appropriate so that he could take her back to his place when of course, he had to put his foot in his mouth, "You're it, Midget. Short, cute, kiddie panties and all- "

And then she was pushing away.

"See you tomorrow, Gajeel!"

"What? What I say? Fuck!"

* * *

Now here she was, browsing through out of character under garments and making Lucy wonder if she's lost her mind. Frustrated, Levy chucked away some other choice that was black, hot pink, and looked closer to cat's cradle than panties.

"These, Levy-chan!" The Celestial Mage shoved at her, "These are a little daring, but not so- so scary."

Lucy offered her a low rise camo print in pink. When it was obvious that Levy had all but given up on life, the blonde cast away the garment and began shoving her out of the store.

"Let's go."

"B-but, I haven't picked anything yet!"

"Let's go get some ice cream first."

"Lu-chan," she whined before the blonde spun to face her, reaching for her hands.

"Levy, you're putting way too much effort into pleasing this idiot."

"I agree."

"I'm all for helping you try new things but those-" she pointed at some ridiculous get up at the lingerie window, "It's not you. I've got no idea what the hell that man wants from you, hell I'm still trying to figure out how Natsu's brain works, but if there's one thing I'm sure of, is that he doesn't want you to try and be- _that_."

"Okay, stop pointing at it. It's embarrassing..."

"Oh, thank God."

The two women walked towards the exit, ignoring the brewing scuttlebutt from the shop employees due to their little spectacle. Lucy was sure they were in the clear when somehow she'd unknowingly resolved her best friend's dilemma.

"I mean, if you're going to spend money on something like that, what's the point? Might as well be wearing nothing-"

"Lu-chan!"

"Wh-what?" she stammered when the Script Mage seized her shoulders. "That's it! You're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Yeah! Now let's go back in really quick so I can get this really cute polka dot print I saw and then go get that ice cream."

"Okay!"

* * *

When Levy set foot into the bar, every red light in her body went off, that fight or flight instinct ringing bells and downright yelling at her to leave. It was on the edge of town, past midnight, and she'd stuck to the decision to do this alone. Cana sized her up with just a mere vertical glance, as if she was as transparent as glass, before thrusting a calling card into her hand on her way out of the dorms. "Have fun," she sung before Lucy got a hold off her. Panicked, she searched her friend's eyes for any doubts, second thoughts, and perhaps some redness because she was thoroughly convinced that the bookworm had lost her marbles.

"Here! Take Virgo! Anyone gets to you before you get to Gajeel, you knock 'em straight to the moon!"

"I'll be fine. I promise," she re-assured the only person aware of her plot to walk into this seedy bar in search of the Dragon Slayer in nothing but flowery flats, a four button trench-coat, and well, nothing much underneath.

It was brilliant the moment she thought of it. And with Gajeel gone for the weekend after their little spat, Levy McGarden was intent on catching him in that bar and giving him good reason to head to her place after missions instead.

But the establishment appeared different beneath the night sky. The daytime crowds had all been tucked into bed, and replaced with the young, the shady, and the ugly. A tacky LED sign on the window advertised happy hour with half of it's bulbs blown out and the croaking karaoke tune seeped outside to the point where she could make out the words halfway down the block.

When the woman stepped in, her senses were smothered with nachos, cigarettes and pine? And as if her shaking fingers weren't already a tell tale sign that she wasn't a usual bar fly, she felt some of the male customers latch their attention to what must've appeared to be a sweet and unimposing girl, an easy catch.

"He's going to kill me," the consequences were piling up in her mind, but the familiar sight of those colorful women by the bar fueled her to press forward. Just as she'd seen them the first time, they were huddled in deep conversation, their heavily made-up eyes would occasionally dart across the room. And through the surprisingly well lit and pine cleaned establishment, the Script Mage followed their attention to the very man she was looking for.

"Are you lost, Miss?"

Levy ignored the stranger's attempt to likely flirt with her, or perhaps, less respectable intentions, and bee-lined closer and closer to the large form drinking at the bar, his back burning with her gaze. When Lily had spotted her from afar, his eyes squeezed with disbelief before they widened with - shock? When the Exceed realized it wasn't the alcohol effecting his vision, he was quick to fly away, of course not without passing words of caution.

"This isn't the place for you. Gajeel won't be happy."

"Gajeel's right there. I'll be fine."

"It's not you I'm worried about," the cat admitted before making his exit.

Her heart in her ears, the Script Mage steeled her nerves before she approached the Dragon Slayer, already rising to leave.

_So, he really doesn't hang out here long. I'm sorry, Gajeel! I'll make it up to you-_

"-now."

"S-Shit!"

The Dragon Slayer jolted from his stool so quickly, the legs jerked against the wooden floors. She felt a panic swell in her from his reaction, and when his expression went from surprise to anger, the woman knew she was in for an earful.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is-"

A possessive arm swept her close, similar to the way a mother hen did her chicks, Levy thought to herself, had it not been for the sanguinary flash of his fangs. The Dragon Slayer took a moment to scan the area for no doubt, any males showing interest in what was his, before returning his attention to the woman safely wrapped in his swathe.

Panic subsided and cheeks flushed, she took the liberty of sinking against him, perking her ears for any snide remarks coming from the women across the bar. When Gajeel was apparently satisfied, he growled, "So what is this? Lookin' to catch me in something 'cause you can ask Lily, I just got here."

For a moment, Levy had forgotten her objective and stared up in bewilderment. And when it'd struck her, she shook her head hard enough to catch her hair at the corners of her mouth.

"No, no, Gajeel- I came to say I'm sorry. I was being a little mean the other day."

"Yeah, no shit," he answered in a clipped tone that made it evident that he wasn't convinced.

Gajeel was a big man in comparison to her. At almost twice her height and width, it was easy for her to become swallowed up into his arms and at certain angles, she would appear completely invisible. His permanent glower and booming stride reeked of tyranny and brawn. Most people, aside from the Fairy Tail mages that he grew on, could barely stand straight in the man's looming presence. But Levy had found safety in that very same overpowering shadow, and rather than feeling like she was being swallowed, she felt like she was being wrapped in a nice, warm blanket - a mean, musclebound, smack talking blanket, but nonetheless, blanket.

And in spite of their rocky start, she'd grown to love this stupid meanie. Levy saw through his gruff comments by this point and by now, she had no qualms about back talking.

"Gajeel," both of her tiny hands fastened to his cheeks, "I trust you. I'm not mad anymore."

She felt the breath he'd been holding in his chest deflate.

"Whatever. You sure picked a place to say sorry - I'm fuckin' pissed that you're out here right now."

Feeling that burst of confidence return from when she'd hit that eureka moment with Lucy at the lingerie shop, Levy saw her opportunity and took it before she lost that gutsy streak of hers. She could see the anger in his tightened jawline and knowing her Dragon Slayer well, she took advantage of his heightened senses to say something beneath her breath.

"I didn't just come to apologize."

The man remained uninterested, but she knew better. Fisting his shirt in her hands, she whispered, "I came to offer you something that no other woman can-"

"W-what? I told you, woman-"

"Gajeel," she all, but exhaled in what she hoped was the most seductive voice she could manage, a sole finger of hers managing to silence what was normally a roaring beast. "I'm going to make sure that you come straight to my room after long missions."

"Yeah?" The Dragon Slayer took the bait, mouth moving beneath her hovering finger as he descended to match her gaze. "How're gonna do that? I ain't one for takin' orders."

"Remember those so-called kiddie panties you were making fun of?"

"Hmm?"

Her words were shaped by her lips, soundless, and enough to paint an expression on Gajeel Redfox that she'd never seen before.

_That's all I'm wearing under here._

Speechless.

_Take me home, Gajeel._

Her thought barely finished when he claimed her lips with a hungry growl rumbling in his chest. Before she could yank him further into it, he broke from her to lift her from the ground and carry her bridal style out of the bar. There were a couple of whopping cheers and a round of applause due to their display, and immediately Levy squeaked.

"G-Gajeel, put me down! Everyone's looking at us-"

He smothered her protest with his lips again before flashing her a toothy grin.

"What do you care? We ain't coming back here ever again, remember? That was the deal right?"

The Dragon Slayer effortlessly ushered them through the crowd and the Script Mage erupted in laughter against him. Eager to show him her new polka dot print, Levy anchored her arms around his neck and agreed cheerfully.

"Deal!"

* * *

A/N: Lunch Poems is a Frank O'Hara reference because Levy totally reads poetry.

And I am in love with these two. Had to get the plot bunny out due to all the GaLe love I've been reading. If you're not reading Miss Mungoe's Hard Liquor fic right now, then you are missing out on some really wonderful writing. Anyway, open for tips and critique! Thanks for taking the time to read.


End file.
